Famille Salvatore
by Klausnette22
Summary: Je suis la jeune soeur Salvatore et voici mon histoire.
1. Chapitre 1

**En 1864.**

**J'habitais encore chez mon Père, en même temps à 18 ans, à cette époque il était à la recherche d'un mari pour moi, comme il avait essayé de le faire avec mon frère aîné, Damon, celui-ci avait refusé et s'était engagée dans l'armée confédérée. Il ne restait donc plus que Stefan et moi, j'étais triste que Damon se soit engagé, c'est avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups quand il était là.**

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre.**

**Entrer. Dis-je en me doutant que c'était Stefan.**

**Lucida, Père veut te voir. Me dit mon frère en entrant.**

**Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.**

**Je pense qu'il ta trouvé un mari. Me dit-il désolé.**

**Je n'en veux pas. Je veux être avec une personne que j'aime et qui m'aime et non avec un mari que Père aura choisi pour moi. Dis-je en m'énervant.**

**Tu feras comme moi. Père sait mieux que n'importe qui ce qui est bon ou non pour nous, tu crois que j'accepte mes fiançailles avec Constantine ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Stefan, tu as toujours obéis aux ordres de Père mais je ne veux pas qu'il choisisse pour moi ! Lui lançais-je glacial. J'aimerais tellement que Mère et Damon soit avec nous. Dis-je en soupirant.**

**Tu crois que sa changerait quelque chose ! Dit-il en rigolant. Maintenant va rejoindre Père. Me dit-il en m'obligeant à me levé.**

**Je sais marché toute seule Stefan. Va rejoindre ta fiancée et ne te mêle pas de ma vie. Dis-je froide. Damon revient vite, j'ai besoin de toi. Ajoutais-je en chuchotant.**

**Je partie en direction du bureau de Père, si Damon c'était rebellé, je pouvais le faire aussi, Père disait que l'on se ressemblait beaucoup, mais qu'il était fière de moi car j'étais quelqu'un de sage et réfléchie comparée à mon grand frère. Une fois devant la porte de bureau de mon père je frappa.**

**Entre Lucida. Dis la voix de mon Père.**

**Stefan ma dit que vous vouliez me voir, donc je suis là. Dis-je simplement.**

**Je voudrais te présentée la Demoiselle que nous allons hébergée pendant quelques temps et je voudrais que tu l'aides à s'adapter a la ville. Me dit mon Père en me la montrant de la main. Elle était magnifique, une longue chevelure brune qui cascadait sur ses épaules, un visage fin, des yeux noisette, environ de mon âge.**

**Je me sentis soulagée d'un poids, j'avais vraiment cru que mon père allait me présenter mon fiancé.**

**Je le ferais Père. Dis-je en souriant à la jeune fille.**

**Dans ce cas, Demoiselle Pierce va t'accompagnée jusque la maison indépendante. Me dit mon Père.**

**Mais Père, toutes les affaires de Mère sont encore là-bas. Dis-je.**

**Jette-les. Me dit-il. Il faudra bien que tes frères et toi l'oublie un jour. Ajouta-t-il froid.**

**Jetais toutes les affaires de Mère pour une simple invitée, j'étais complètement abattue, il voulait que je l'oublie, mais c'est impossible qu'une personne est un cœur aussi froid que le sien. Complètement perdue dans mes pensée, j'amenais notre invitée à l'indépendance de notre maison.**

**Je suis désolée que votre Père vous ai demander de jetée toutes les affaires de votre Mère. Me dit-elle.**

**Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Père est un homme sans sentiments qu'il ne faut surtout pas contre-dire, donc … dis-je. Je jetterais les affaires de ma Mère mais pas avant d'avoir eux les avis de mes frères. Ajoutais-je.**

**Vous pouvez m'appeler Katherine si vous les souhaitée. Me dit-elle en souriant.**

**Et moi Lucida. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.**

**Qui est ce jeune homme qui court dans notre direction ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**Je me retourna et vit Stefan qui courais vers moi, il est grand, avec une bonne musculature, les cheveux court, brun en broussailles et les yeux vert.**

**C'est mon frère Stefan ! Lui répondis-je simplement.**

**Luci... Lucida... cria-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi. Que vas-tu faire dans l'indépendance ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**Je dois installée Katherine dedans. Lui dis-je. Tu crois peut-être que sa me fait plaisir ? Lui demandais-je. En plus Père veut que je jette toutes les affaire de Mère. Ajoutais-je.**

**Ah...Euh... répondit-il, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, du coup il se tourna vers Katherine. Enchanté de vous rencontré. Dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle, je suis Stefan Salvatore, un des frères de Lucida. Ajouta-t-il.**

**Enchanté Stefan. Dit-elle. Je suis Katherine Pierce. Ajouta-t-elle.**

**Père ne ta sûrement pas demandé de jeté les affaires de Mère, il sait très bien que nous tenons tous à elle. Me dit Stefan en repensant à ce que je venait de lui dire.**

**Crois ce que tu veux Stefan, je m'en moque, comme Père ce moque de notre bonheur, il ni a que toi qui ne voit rien. Lui dis-je glacial. De toute manière je ne le ferais pas avant d'avoir la réponse de Damon. Ajoutais-je encore plus glacial. Katherine si tu veux, tu peux habiter dans ma chambre tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse de mon frère. Lui dis-je.**

**Arrête un peu de toujours vouloir l'avis de Damon. Tu es assez grande pour être responsable Lucida, si Père veut, ce qui n'étonnerait, que tu jettes les affaires de Mère, tu le fais, tu n'as pas besoin de nos avis. Me dit-il.**

**Votre Père lui a vraiment demandais de jeté les affaires de votre Mère et il a ajoutait qu'il serait temps pour vous trois de l'oubliée. Dit Katherine en me défendant.**

**Ah... Dit Stefan. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue Lucida. Excuse-moi. Me dit mon frère.**

**Garde tes excuse pour quelqu'un que sa intéresse Stefan. Lui dis-je froide. Si je voulais ton avis et celui de Damon ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de prendre mes responsabilité mais simplement pour savoir ce que vous vouliez en faire. Mais tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu tant foutais. Lui dis-je glacial. Tu es bien le fils de Père, sans cœur comme lui. Ajoutais-je en lui donnant une gifle.**

**Stefan va encore prendre une correction par Luci. Dit une voix derrière moi en rigolant.**

**Je me retourna et vit un jeune homme, grand mais un peu plus petit que Stefan, les cheveux brun, bouclé, avec de magnifique yeux bleu. En le reconnaissant je me jetais dans ses bras.**

**Damon. Dit Stefan en guise de bonjour.**

**Stefan. Dit Damon, un peu froid. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué Luci ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant mon menton.**

**Si ! Dis-je. Tu restes pour combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je.**

**Une petite semaine. Me dit-il.**

**C'est tout. M'exclamais-je déçue.**

**Le temps de dire à Père que je l'interdit de jeté les affaires de Mère et essayé de savoir avec qui il veut te marié. Dit-il en colère.**

**Sa changera rien quoique tu dises Damon. Dit Stefan.**

**Car tu lui obéis toujours ? Tu vas vraiment te marié avec Constantine ? Tu veux voir notre sœur heureuse ? Tu veux être heureux ? Le questionna Damon.**

**Oui, je lui obéis. Oui je vais me marié avec Constantine même si je l'aime pas. Bien sûr que je veux voir Lucida heureuse. S'exclama-t-il. Et oui je veux être heureux. Ajouta-t-il.**

**Dans ce cas rebelle toi, répond lui quand il te demande de faire quelques chose. Dit Damon. Mademoiselle je suis Damon Salvatore. Ajouta-t-il en direction de Katherine en s'inclinant.**

**Enchanté Damon, moi c'est Katherine. Lui dit-elle en s'inclinant aussi.**

**Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir dormir dans la chambre de ma sœur. L'indépendance est inhabitable en ce moment. Dit Damon.**

**D'accord. Mais Lucida où vas-tu dormir ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**Elle dormira avec moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Lui répondit Damon à ma place.**

**Katherine et moi parti en direction du manoir, en laissant mes deux frères face à face. Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'installai les bagages de Katherine sur le lit et l'aida à tout ranger.**

**Katherine ? Dis-je.**

**Oui, Lucida ? Répondit-elle.**

**Je vais pas y allée par quatre chemin. Est-ce que Damon te plaît ? Lui demandais-je.**

**Pourquoi cette question ? Me demanda-t-elle.**

**Car tu t'es incliné devant lui mais pas devant Stefan. Dis-je en souriant.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Katherine continua a défaire ses valises comme si elle ne n'avait pas entendu.**

**- Katherine ? Tu peux me le dire si tu aimes Damon. Lui dis-je en continuant de ranger ses affaires.**

**- C'est pas ça, mais il ma surprise. Stefan et toi êtes vraiment différent mais quand j'ai vu Damon j'ai cru te voir. Je sais c'est bizarre, tu dois pas comprendre ce que je veux dire. Me dit-elle en chuchotant.**

**- Tu trouve que l'on se ressemble physiquement ou intellectuellement ? Lui demandais-je.**

**- Les deux Lucida, on dirait que vous êtes des jumeaux. Me dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes tout les deux de la même taille, lui est plutôt petit pour un homme mais toi non car tu es une femme, vous avez tout les deux les cheveux brun, toi tu as les yeux vert et Damon les yeux bleu et vous avez la même manière d'envoyé promené Stefan. Ajouta-t-elle.**

**- C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es inclinée devant lui ? La questionnai-je.**

**- Plus ou moins. D'accord j'avoue ton frère me plaît. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.**

**- J'en étais sûre, en même temps j'avoue qu'il est super, me tant fais pas je vais pas lui en parlé. Dis-je en souriant.**

**Quelqu'un frappa à la chambre. Katherine me regarda et me fit signe de parlé.**

**- Entrez ! Lançais-je.**

**C'était Damon cette fois, il entra et alla s'asseoir sur mon bureau.**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Damon ? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.**

**- Je viens a peine d'arrivé que Père me saute déjà dessus pour un mariage. Il a pas compris que j'en avais rien à faire de son avis. Dit-il sombrement. Luci il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisse faire ! Ajouta-t-il en m'attrapant les poignets.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, je ne le laisserais pas choisir pour moi. Je ne suis pas Stefan. Dis-je en souriant.**

**- Je sais. Des fois c'est a se demandé c'est qui le plus âgés de nous trois, lui qui dis toujours oui à Père, toi qui ma aidé à surmonter le décès de Mère alors que tu étais aussi triste que moi. Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureuse Luci, seul ton bonheur m'importe. Me dit-il en pleurant.**

**- Calme-toi Damon, sa ne sert à rien de te mettre à pleuré a cause de Père. Viens, allons prendre l'air sa va te faire du bien. Dis-je en le prenant par les mains. Désolé Katherine je te laisse finir toute seule, je m'occuperais de mes affaires plus tard. Ajoutais-je pour Katherine.**

**- Je comprends, prends soin de ton frère avant tout. Me dit-elle en souriant**

**Je lui ai souris en retour et je suis partie en tirant Damon derrière moi. Nous avons traversé la forêt comme nous l'avions fais temps de fois quand nous étions enfants.**

**- Où veux-tu allé Damon ? Lui demandais-je.**

**- La taverne si cela ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin d'un bon remontant. Me dit-il en souriant.**

**- D'accord je t'accompagne, même si cela ne va pas être bien-vu mais je m'en moque. Dis-je.**

**- Tu as le droit d'accompagné ton frère dans une taverne, tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour cela. Dit-il en me prenant par la main.**

**Nous avons continués un petit moment et on est rentré dans une maison toute en bois, intérieur et extérieur. Trois tables étais occupé à l'intérieur, une table par un homme brun qui sait retourné pour voir qui arrivait, il avait de magnifique yeux noisette. Une autre table était occupé par deux hommes, celui face à la porte qui nous regardait était grand blond avec de magnifique yeux bleu, encore plus beau que ceux de mon frère, celui de dos c'est retourné , il était plus petit que son compagnon mais plus musclé lui aussi avec de magnifique yeux noisette. La dernière table était occupée par une femme, Pearl l'Apothicaire de la ville , une longue chevelure noire et des yeux noire aussi. Elle ma fait un signe de la main et je me suis incliné dans sa direction.**

**- Tu l'as connais ? Ma demandé mon frère.**

**- Oui c'est la Dame qui tient l'apothicaire juste en-face, elle est arrivé y'a pas très longtemps et son commerce marche plutôt bien. Elle s'est installé avec sa fille Annabelle, plutôt jeune et timide mais elle a l'air très gentille. Lui ai-je dis.**

**- D'accord. Tu peux allée avec elle si tu veux, je vais m'installé a une table. M a-t-il dit en m'embrassant sur la joue. Fais attention à toi petite sœur. A-t-il ajouté en chuchotant.**

**Je suis partie en direction de la table de Pearl, elle s'est levée en me voyant approchée.**

**- Assis-toi je t'en pris Lucida. Ma-t-elle dit.**

**- Merci Pearl. Ai-je dis en m'asseyant. Vous venez souvent ici ? Lui ai-je demandée.**

**- Non c'est la première fois. Quelqu'un ma donné rendez-vous ici mais elle n'est pas venue. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas encore arrivée chez vous ? M'a-t-elle demandée.**

**- Vous parlez de Katherine Pierce ? Lui ai-je demandée.**

**- Oui voilà c'est Mademoiselle Pierce. Elle est arrivée ? M'a-t-elle demandée.**

**- Oui elle rangée ses affaires quand Damon et moi sommes parties nous promenés. Ai-je répondu.**

**- Votre Père a enfin réussi a vous trouvé un fiancé en la personne qui étais avec vous quand vous êtes arrivé ? M'a-t-elle demandée.**

**- Oh non, c'est mon frère. Ai-je répondu en rigolant.**

**- C'est celui qui étais à l'armée pour qui tu inquiétée beaucoup. A-t-elle dit pour elle même.**

**- Oui c'est lui. Ai-je répondu quand même. Votre Apothicaire marche bien, je vois souvent des gens y entré et en sortir. Ai-je ajoutée.**

**- Oui j'ai toujours voulu avoir une petite boutique et j'avoue que sa marche plutôt bien. Vous faisiez comment pour vous soignez avant ? M'a-t-elle demandée.**

**- C'était notre Mère avec des plantes que nous allions lui ramassé mes frères et moi. Lui ai-je dis.**

**- D'accord. Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est encore dur pour toi le décès de ta Mère. M'a-t-elle dit compatissante.**

**- Ne vous inquiétée pas pour moi. Je m'en remet un peu plus chaque jour, même si cela fais un énorme vide depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Ai-je dis.**

**Nous avons continuée un petit peu a discutée de tout et de rien, puis elle est retournée à sa boutique. Je suis restée quelque minutes à la table en repensant à tout les moments avec ma mère et mes frères. C'est fou ce que Stefan a changé depuis sa mort, lui qui se laissait pas faire avant ou peut-être que c'était Mère qui lui disait de dire non, n'importe comment ce que deviendra sa vie ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis levé pour rejoindre mon frère quand quelqu'un ma interpellé.**

**- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Salvatore, il est vrai que vous connaissez Katherine Pierce ? M'a demandait l'homme brun qui était assis tout seul à sa table.**

**- Oui Monsieur, elle vit chez ma famille pour l'instant. Lui ai-je répondu. Pourquoi vous voulez la voir ? Lui ai-je demandée.**

**- Non. Je préfère juste vous prévenir qu'elle apporte le malheur, le danger et le désespoir partout ou elle passe. M'a-t-il répondu.**

**- Merci Monsieur... ai-je dis.**

**- Mikaelson. Elijah Mikaelson. M'a-t-il coupé.**

**- Alors merci Monsieur Mikaelson. Ai-je dis en souriant.**

**- De rien Mademoiselle Salvatore mais appelé moi Elijah quand nous sommes entre nous. M-a-t-il dit en souriant aussi.**

**- Dans ce cas appelé moi Luci. Ai-je dis toujours en souriant.**

**- Luci, voulez-vous venir à ma table ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Volontiers. Ai-je répondu.**

**Je suis parti avec Elijah vers sa table, je me suis retourné pour voir Damon, il me souriait et il était accompagné d'une magnifique blonde. Je me suis assise face à Elijah.**

**- Vous-êtes venus faire quoi à Mystic Falls Elijah ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Je voyage. M-a-il répondu. C'était qui l'homme avec qui vous êtes arrivé Luci ? M-a-t-il demandé.**

**- Mon frère, Damon Salvatore. Ai-je répondu.**

**- Vous avez d'autre frères et sœurs à part Damon ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Un autre frère, Stefan Salvatore. Je suis la plus jeune et la seule fille de notre lignée pour l'instant. Ai-je répondu. Et vous Elijah, avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Oui mais je les vois rarement, nous ne sommes plus très proche depuis que notre Mère est morte. M'a-t-il répondu.**

**- Je connais ça aussi. Ai-je dis.**

**- Luci c'est le diminutif d'un prénom ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Oui celui de Lucida, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Luci plutôt que Lucida. Ai-je dit.**

**Nous avons continué a discuter, il ma raccompagnée jusqu'au bord de la forêt de chez moi car mon frère était toujours en compagnie de la magnifique blonde quand j'ai voulu partir.**

**- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné Elijah. Ai-je dis.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Puis il n'y a aucun inconvénient a se promené en plein nuit au milieu des bois avec une magnifique Demoiselle. M'a-t-il dit.**

**- Oui mais mon frère était occupé donc vous n'étiez pas du tout obligé, vous auriez plus faire comme lui, vous trouvez une demoiselle et passé la nuit avec elle. Ai-je dis. Vous me trouvez magnifique ? Lui ai-je demandé en rougissant.**

**- C'est sûr j'aurais plus faire comme votre frère, sauf que je ne suis pas intéressé par les demoiselle qui sont facile à mettre dans un lit. M'a-t-il dit en souriant. Et oui je vous trouve magnifique et encore plus quand vous rougissez Mademoiselle Lucida Salvatore. A-t-il ajouté en me relevant le visage avec douceur.**

**- Encore merci Elijah. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et suis parti en courant en direction de la maison.**

**En me retournant il était toujours là ou je l'avais laissé et il me regardé avec des yeux pétillant. Je me suis incliné dans sa direction en guise d'au-revoir, a ma grande surprise il s'est incliné en retour. Puis il est parti en direction de la ville et moi je suis monté me couché dans le lit de mon frère.**


	3. Chapiter 3

**Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé au coté de Damon. Il dormait encore a point fermé, je suis sortie des couettes doucement pour ne pas le réveillé, mis mes chaussons et je me suis levée.**

**- Tu as passée une bonne soirée Luci ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Désolé Damon, je voulais pas te réveillé. Ai-je dis. Et oui j'ai passée une agréable soirée, et toi ? Ai-je ajoutée.**

**- Super ! M'a-t-il dit. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir raccompagnée, je sais que j'aurais dû mais j'étais en bonne compagnie. A-t-il ajouté. Il ne t'est rien arrivé sur le chemin de retour ? M'a-t-il demandé inquiet.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, l'homme avec qui j'ai passé la soirée après que Pearl soit parti m'a raccompagnée à la maison. Il ne n'est rien arrivée. Lui ai-je dis en souriant.**

**- Tant mieux alors. M'a-t-il dit en souriant. On déjeune ensemble Luci ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Bien sûr je t'attends en bas. Ai-je dis en sortant.**

**Une fois dans le couloir je me suis dirigé vers mon ancienne chambre, je me suis arrêtée devant et j'ai frappée.**

**- Entrez ! A dit une voix à l'intérieur.**

**- Bonjour Katherine ! Ai-je dis a peine la porte ouverte.**

**- Bonjour Lucida ! Ma lancée deux voix en même temps.**

**- Tient Stefan ! Me suis-je exclamée surprise.**

**- Tu croyais que c'était qui ? M'a demandé mon frère.**

**- Personne je croyais qu'elle était seule. Ai-je répondu. Je suis désolé de pas être revenue plus tôt mais je suis rentrée tard, je vais prendre des affaire dans la journée et les amené dans la chambre de Damon. Ai-je dis pour Katherine.**

**- En faite Lucida j'ai pensé a quelques chose. M'a dit Katherine.**

**- Explique moi si tu veux. Ai-je dis méfiante.**

**- On pourrait se partagé ta chambre ? Tu en pense quoi ? M'a-t-elle demandée.**

**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je te laisse mon lit et moi je dormirais sur mon canapé. Ai-je dis.**

**- Luci ? M'a appelé Damon.**

**- Je suis là grand frère. Lui ai-je répondu en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.**

**- Je suis descendu mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé et Père m'a dis qu'il ne t'avais pas vu descendre. M'a-t-il dit en entrant dans la chambre. Bonjour Katherine ! A-t-il ajouté pour cette dernière. Stefan ! A-t-il dit en direction de notre frère.**

**- Bonjour Damon. Vous avez passé une agréable nuit ? Lui a demandait Katherine.**

**- Très agréable et la votre ? Lui a demandé mon frère.**

**- Votre frère ma tenue compagnie. A-t-elle dit.**

**- Humm... a dit Damon.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais de Constantine ? Ai-je demandé à Stefan.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Nous avons fais que parler ! Nous a-t-il dit.**

**- Mais bien sûr ! A dit Damon encore plus sceptique.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu dis ça Katherine ? Tu n'avais promis qu'ils ne seraient rien ! A-t-il dit.**

**- Fallait te planqué si tu ne voulais pas que ta sœur et ton frère te voies. Lui a-t-elle répondu.**

**- Ou tu pouvais dire que je suis venu ce matin pour t'accompagnée à la salle du petit déjeuné. A dit Stefan.**

**- C'est bon Stefan ! Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes. Lui dit Damon.**

**- Tu ne vas pas en parlé ? Lui demanda notre frère.**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu en penses quoi Luci ? Ma demandé Damon.**

**- Pour cette fois on garde le secret ! Ai-je répondu. Si Père l'apprends Stefan pourrais avoir de grave ennuie. Ai-je dis. Tu sais mieux que n'importe qui ce qu'il lui réservera si il apprend ce qui sait passé cette nuit. Ai-je ajouté pour Damon.**

**- Ça c'est sûre je le sais mieux que n'importe qui. A-t-il dit. Donc c'est d'accord on le garde secret mais si tu nous fais un seul truc on dit tout à Père. A-t-il ajouté pour Stefan.**

**- D'accord. Je vous remercie tout les deux. Nous a-t-il dit.**

**- Tu viens Luci on va déjeuner ! M'a dit Damon en me traînant hors de ma chambre.**

**Nous sommes descendu dans la salle et avons commencé à déjeuner en silence.**

**- Damon faut que je te dises quelques choses. Lui ai-je dis.**

**- Parle je t'écoute. M'a-t-il répondu.**

**- Hier, certaines personnes avec qui j'ai parlé si tu te souviens de qui je parle mon parlé de notre invitée. Ai-je dis.**

**- Comment ils peuvent t'avoir parlé d'elle alors qu'elle est arrivée hier après-midi ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Je sais pas. Mais ils n'ont parlé d'elle. L'apothicaire ma dit que notre invité lui avait donné rendez-vous à la taverne et le jeune homme comme quoi elle apporte le malheur, le danger et le désespoir partout ou elle passe. Ai-je dis en chuchotant. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? Ai-je ajoutée.**

**- Beaucoup. Tu as entendu d'autres chose ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- Non mais je peux toujours essayé de me renseignée. Mais elle ma proposé qu'on dorme toute les deux dans ma chambre. J'ai accepté mais si jamais j'apprends des mauvaises choses sur elle je peux toujours venir dormir dans ta chambre ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Bien sûre Luci ! M'a-t-il dit en souriant. Alors avec l'homme vous avez parlé de quoi ? M'a-t-il demandé.**

**- De tout et de rien. Lui ai-je dis en souriant. Et toi avec la jeune femme ? Il ne sait rien passé ? L'ai-je questionné.**

**- Rien du tout, on a juste fais connaissance. M'a-t-il dit en rigolant.**

**- Hum... Je vois. Ai-je répondu.**

**Nous nous sommes mis à parler de tout et de rien vu que Katherine et Stefan sont descendu déjeuner avec nous.**

**- Katherine, j'ai croisée Pearl à la taverne hier soir avec Damon. Il paraît que tu lui avais donné rendez-vous mais tu n'y es jamais allé donc est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne en ville cette après-midi pour que tu la voies ? Lui ai-je demandée.**

**- Oui bien sûr. J'avais complètement oubliée, j'avais vu sa boutique en passant et je me suis arrêtée car ça avait l'air intéressant. M'a-t-elle appris.**

**- On peut y allée une fois le petit déjeuner fini, ça te convient ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Avec plaisir. M'a-t-elle répondu.**

**Nous avons continués de déjeuner et de parler tout les quatre, jusqu'à temps qu'une servante vienne à notre table.**

**- Mademoiselle Salvatore, désolé de vous dérangée mais votre Père aimerait vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau. M'a dit la jeune servante.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite. Lui ai-je répondu. Katherine, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire attendre. Ai-je dit à Katherine.**

**- Je comprends. Mais tes frères vont me tenir compagnie au pire. M'a-t-elle dit en souriant.**

**- Pas moi je dois travaillé dans la forêt. A dit Damon.**

**- Moi non plus, je dois allé voir Constantine. A dit Stefan.**

**- Tant pis. J'irais me baladé alors. A dit Katherine.**

**Je suis partie en direction du bureau de Père. J'ai frappé et attendu.**

**- Entre Lucida. Ma dit mon Père.**

**- Bonjour Père. Ai-je dis en m'inclinant.**

**- Bonjour Lucida. Assied toi je t'en prie. Me dit mon père.**

**- Vous vouliez me voir ? Ai-je demandais en m'asseyant.**

**- Oui. Je voudrais que tu fasses visitée la ville à Demoiselle Pierce. M'a-t-il dit.**

**- C'est ce que l'on a prévu ce matin. Ai-je répondu.**

**- C'est bien alors. Je voudrais savoir comment cela se fais que ma fille soit vu dans la taverne ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**- Je suis allée à la taverne pour tenir compagnie à Damon car il n'allait pas bien. J'ai discuter avec Dame Pearl qui tient l'apothicaire et aussi avec un jeune homme. Ai-je dit froide. C'est mal Père ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Tu as discuté de quoi avec le jeune homme ? Comment s'appel t-il ? As-tu couché avec ? Me questionna-t-il.**

**- Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, nous avons juste fais connaissance. Il s'appel Elijah Mikaelson. Et non je n'ai pas couché avec. Ai-je dis. Et je vois l'opinion que vous avez de moi Père. Ai-je dis glaciale. Puis-je allé me préparé pour faire visité Katherine ? Lui ai-je demandé.**

**- Tu peux disposé et la prochaine fois que tu me parle sur ce ton ça ne se passera pas comme là. Maintenant part. M'a-t-il dit.**

**Je partis en direction de ma chambre.**


End file.
